Ideas That Come to Mind
by silly wounds
Summary: All the ideas, thoughts, and possible stories all put together for you guys.
1. Heart Break

Loe

**These are some of the ideas that go on in my head. This current one, is Loe, as you can see. I will be posting when I get new ideas. **

They were best friends…

"_Thanks for always being there for me Lills." Joe thanked. Lilly smiled and hugged her best friend._

"_You're welcome." She replied into his plaid shirt. _

They were always there for each other…

Through heart breaks

"_Joe, he didn't show up. I waited for 2 hours." Lilly sobbed into her blac__kb__erry. _

"_He doesn't deserve you Lilly. I'll be there in 5." Joe answered. _

Through deaths

"_We all loved Stella. She was a grandmother to my brothers and me, a mother to my parents, and a loving soul to us all." Kevin read in front of the big audience gathered inside the church. _

_Joe and Lilly were in the front pew. Joe's head was resting on Lilly's shoulder while silent tears conquered his cheeks. _

But when they confess their true feelings for each other…

_Joe poked Lilly in the stomach, as she laughed and attempted to push him away. He stumbled over the table leg, and onto Lilly. Joe slowly leaned down and la__i__d his velvet lips onto Lilly's. _

Will everything work out?

"_Lilly, I think Joe's cheating on you." Miley confronted her friend._

"_W-What?" Lilly's voice quivered. _

"_Remember the thunder storm yesterday night? You know how Joe usually calls you, right? Well, I was over at the Jonas house with Nick, and Joe was there with Taylor. Her head was resting on his chest and he was planting kisses on her hair." Miley whispered. Tears poured down Lilly's cheeks, as she slowly picked up her phone._

She got her heart broken so many times, and he was always there for her.

But when he turns into on of her heart breaks, who will be there for her?

"_Lilly I'm hanging out with Nick today." Miley told Lilly._

"_Sweetie, I have a date with Tom. The pizza number is on the fridge." Heather told Lilly and left. _

She starts to pour her feelings out…To someone she found over the internet.

'_I have so many friends, but I've never felt so alone.' Lilly typed as 'BrokenHearts'. That was her screen name. It was her. She told JJ815 that she was Jen. Not to girlish, not too boyish. _

'_Well I'm sure someone will come around sometime.' JJ815 replied. He told her he was Adam. _

Little did she know who he really was.

"_Joe, we got to go!!" Nick yelled. _

"_Hold on!!" Joe fought. _

"_Mom's waiting." _

"_I just need to finish this email."_

"_To who?!" Nick exclaimed, slowly getting ticked off. _

"_To Jen." Joe replied._

"_Jen can wait! Come on!!" Nick said, pulling Joe along. _

When they find out who really is the person behind the words, will a good result appear?

"_Wait, you're JJ815?" Lilly asked, starring at her big heart break. _

"_Y-Yeah. And You're BrokenHear__t__s." Joe confirmed. _

"_I hate you." Lilly whispered. _

Life doesn't always have happy endings.

They would know.

**This was just a random idea that came to my head. I'll be posting other ones too. I'm open to people who give me what they're future story is going to be, and I can make a trailer. If you want…**

**-J**


	2. Opposites Attract

**I just had a rush of ideas. More will be out soon. **

Niley

They were opposites

"_Hey Lilly! Guess what? Okay, so, I applied for the journalism job, and they said they'd call me later!! Does that mean that I got it?" Miley asked her friend._

_--_

"_So, Nick, are you sure you really want to do this lawyer thing?" Kevin asked his younger brother._

"_Positive." _

And they always say that opposites attract

"_Oh, sorry!" Miley apologized, crashing into a curly haired male at the entrance of Starbucks. _

"_No problem. And it's my fault." Nick smiled._

But one doesn't tell the other who she really is

"_Yeah, I'm going to become a doctor." Miley lied. _

"_Really? I'm becoming a lawyer. I've always wanted someone who had a really cool job." _

What will happen when he finds out?

"_You lied to me." Nick confronted. _

_Tears were pouring out of Miley's eyes, "Nick, I'm sorry!!" _

Will he forgive her, or will they just return to the places they started?

**Lol, that sucked. A lot. I just had that idea and wanted to put it out there. **


	3. The Bet

**Not that good. **

Loe

They made a bet

"_If you turn Lilly Truscott into someone every guy would want to date, and prom material, I'll give you four tickets to Disney World." David bet, holding his hand out. _

"_Deal." Joe said, and shook it. _

She had no idea

"_Why is Joe Jonas staring at me?" Lilly asked her friend. _

"_I don't know. Maybe he thinks you're cute." Miley said. Lilly snorted,_

"_Yeah right." _

He tried

"_Hey Lilly." Joe greeted, pulling up to her locker. _

"_Um, hi?" She replied. _

"_Are you going to the dance?" Joe asked. Lilly gulped._

"_I-I don't know. Why?" _

"_I'll help you find a dress." Joe responded. _

She believed he actually cared

_Lilly giggled as Joe pulled up to her house. _

"_You look gorgeous." Joe complimented, staring at Lilly. She was wearing a pink one sleeved shirt and a black skirt. Lilly blushed, mumbled a quick 'Thanks' and climbed into the sliver convertible. _

He won the bet

"_Dude, she looks hot." David said, staring at Lilly. Joe grinned. _

"_She's going to prom with me." Joe replied. David glared at him and shoved the four tickets in her hand._

But when she finds out

"_Wait, this whole thing was a bet?!" Lilly cried. _

"_No, Lilly! Okay, so it was, but then I actually did fall for you!!" Joe objected. _

"_No. You're just one of those jerks that use girls and break hearts." Lilly said, and stormed out of the hotel. _

Nothing goes right

"_Well Joe, maybe you just fell in love with the girl you created, not the real Lilly." Kevin told Joe. _

And two are left without another half…

**Bleck, that sucked. Whatever. It was just an idea. **


	4. Choice

**Hey, this is another idea. I actually think this one isn't bad. So, anyway, enjoy!! **

Loe/Jemi

She had been with them since the beginning

"_Tag, you're it!!" 6 year old Nick tagged 6 year old Demi. _

"_Aw!!" Demi pouted, but ran around and got 9 year old Joe. _

"_Hey!!" Joe shouted. Demi laughed and sprinted away. Joe walked up to 11 year old Kevin and tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_What?" Kevin asked. _

"_TAG!!" Joe yelled and ran from his older sibling. _

Through the ups and the downs

All 4 of them were always there for each other

Demi liked Joe, but knew it would never happen

He was totally clueless about it

They started a 3 guy band

She got home schooled and went on tour with them

They finally dated and were the happiest couple

Then he met her

"_So…" Joe started, once he caught his breath. _

"_What are you doing here?" Lilly asked. _

"_Got chased by fans." Lilly laughed and patted the counter. Joe sat down and they played a game of 20 questions._

He fell hard for her and so did she

_Joe lent down and kissed Lilly. Lilly froze, but soon kissed back. _

"_Come to the concert tonight." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. She nodded. _

He had to choose who

"_Demi, we need to break up." Joe stated. Demi looked at him with tears in her eyes. She slowly got up, and went to her bunk. That night, she cried herself to sleep. _

But he made the wrong choice

"_Nick, I'm going to go pick up Lil-" Joe stood in awe at the sight he was looking at. Nick pulled away from Lilly's soft lips and opened his mouth to say something. _

And she was there for him

"_Are you okay Joe?" Demi asked softly, sitting down on the bench beside him. Joe looked at her blankly. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked. _

"_I'm going to be here for you." She answered simply._

When she's sorry

"_Joe, please! It was all a mistake. I really do love you." Lilly begged. Joe stared at her, and then moved his eyes to Demi. _

Who will he choose?

**No, it's not obviously Demi. As you see with his previous choices, they weren't very smart. So, review please!!**


	5. Acceptance

Loe

He had been in a serious relationship

"_I love you Rebecca." Joe whispered. _

"_I love you too Joe." _

He made a mistake

A party

A few drinks

And now, two beautiful twin daughters

"_Two girls!!" The nurse exclaimed. _

"_What should we name them?" Rebecca asked._

"_How about…McKenna Blaire and Mariah Rose?"  
_

The mother left

He was thankful for the two daughters

But sometimes, life gets lonely

It's been 10 years

He's 30, his daughters are 14

He has no one to go to in time of need

Until she came along

"_I'm Lilly." The blond introduced. _

"_I'm Joe." _

They go out

He's happier then ever before, and so is she

But will the daughters accept?

"_Wait, you're dating again dad?" McKenna asked. _

"_What about mom?" Mariah added. _

When they do, what happens next?

"_Girls, Lilly and I have been talkin__g a__bout marriage." Joe spoke. _

"_Oh." The girls replied in unison._

**Another idea. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	6. Rest of My Life

Loe

They dated for 5 years

"_Joe, can you believe this is our 5 year anniversary?" Lilly asked. _

"_Nope, not at all." Joe smiled. _

But then he realized that he has feelings for her best friend

"_Nick, I think I like Miley."_

He ends it in a short note

_Lilly,_

_I'm sorry things have to end like this. _

_You're an amazing girl, but 'us' isn't working. _

_Sorry,_

_Joe. _

She gets her heart broken

"_No, this can't be happening." Lilly sobbed softly. _

But when the best friend doesn't accept

"_Joe, I can't do this to Lilly, I'm sorry." Miley rejected. _

And they coincidently meet some where unexpected

"_Shoot, that's Joe. Let's get out of here." Lilly bailed. _

And an accident happens

"_Oh, my gosh! Let me take you to the hospital Joe." Lilly exclaimed. _

The two are brought together once again

**Idea day!! Sorry, this was short. **


	7. Looking For Love

You Decide

One Jonas, looking for love

"_Hi, my name is Joe Jonas and I am looking for love." _

15 girls

_Miley_

_Demi_

_Lilly_

_Taylor S._

_Selena_

_Ashley_

_Aly_

_Taylor M. _

_Chelsea_

_Brenda_

_Camilla_

_Mandy J._

_Debby_

_Vanessa_

_AJ_

All chasing for the same guy

"_Joe is mine." Miley snapped. _

_--_

"_Let's make an alliance Miley." Mandy whispered. _

_--_

"_Just because you're my sister, doesn't mean I'm going to make this easy for you." Aly spoke. _

_--_

"_All is fair in love and war." Lilly quoted. _

But only one will be his love

You, the reviewers and readers decide who will win

You know Joe best

You choose the best girl for him

As soon as the game starts, 1 girl per chapter will be going home

"_I'm sorry, ____, but the watchers/readers have asked you to go home." _

15 Chapters

2 finalists

1 Love

He doesn't want to break any hearts

But that isn't possible

With his brothers' help, will he find true love?

**Hmmm, I like this one a lot. **


	8. You Belong With Me

**HUGE writing mood. **

Loe / Jemi

She had been in love with her best friend since she was 12

"_Miley…would it be stupid if I told you I loved Joe?" Lilly whispered._

"_He's 15!!" _

"_Yeah, but…I still love him." _

But never got a chance to say anything

He had many girlfriends

And thought of Lilly as a younger sister

Until he met Demi

"_Oh, sorry!" Joe apologized__,__ picking up is tambourine. _

"_No, it's my fault." Demi blush__ed__. _

He fell in love

"_Demi?" _

"_Yeah, Joe?"_

"_I love you." _

And Lilly stood in the side lines

Until he found out the truth

_Joe walked into Nick's room. He saw his brother's lips on Demi's and froze. _

_Joe stood there waiting for them to stop._

_Finally, Nick pulled away and looked at the door way. _

_He froze and stared at Joe. _

"_I'm…I'm sorry Joe." Demi whispered._

He got his heart broken

But Lilly was there

She told him how she really felt

Only to get rejected

And to find out that he went back to her

Lilly moves on

Then he gets jealous

But are they really happy?

**Eh, not my best. It could be better, but I'm lazy. **

**OMJ you guys! I went to a Jonas Brothers concert yesterday night and it was amazing. I have no voice xP PM me if you want more details :) **


	9. Living the Royal Life

It All Depends

2 kingdoms…

1 prince, 1 princess

Brother and sister

_Prince Joseph Montoya and Princess Annaliese Montoya_

Annaliese is forced to marry Prince Aidan

Joseph is care free and has turned into a royal jerk

But he has a new maid

Claire

She's innocent and just needs money for her and her brother Julian

Joseph has other plans

"_I don't care about what you have to clean. Come with me." He whispers in her ear as he pulls her into his room._

He eventually falls in love with her

But Annaliese finds out what he's done and tells her father, the King

"_Joseph, its time for you to take on some responsibility. I've talked to the_ _Fioré family. Their daughter, Princess Genevieve will be your new wife."_

Eventually, Joseph starts falling for Princess Genevieve, as does she

But then Claire returns and it all depends on Joseph

Annaliese has fallen for commoner Julian

It's forbidden love all around

But sometimes, love doesn't matter

"_What are you doing with this…this commoner Annaliese?!" King Daniel shouted._

_--_

"_Joseph, I forbid you to speak to Claire."_

Starring:

Miley Stewart as Princess Annaliese Montoya

"_I think I love you Julian."_

Joe Gray as Prince Joseph Montoya

"_I'm not ready to get married at 19 dad."_

Demi Torres as Princess Genevieve Fioré

"_Joseph, you told me you loved me. Why are you fighting so hard to get her back?"_

Selena Russo as Claire Smith

"_This isn't supposed to happen Prince Joseph."_

Nick Gray as Julian Smith

"_Claire, I'm in love with Princess Annaliese."_

Like it?? Hate it? By the way, one more trailer after this and I'll have a vote on which story I should do. I'm going to wrap up Change pretty soon and then I'll do the most voted one.

xx


	10. Hit and Run

**My last idea until this is done!! The title is from Lurlene McDaniel's book ****Hit and Run****.**

Niley

What if your wife died?

"_I'm sorry Mr. Jonas, but Miley didn't make it through." The doctor apologized. _

What if you had to take care of your 3 year old daughter alone?

"_Daddy, where's mommy?" Destiny asked. _

"_Mommy won't be coming home Des." Nick answered, his voice cracking._

But then you realize it's possible you killed her yourself…

"_Nick…Miley died while she was riding her bike down the hill Tuesday night. You were driving up the hill Tuesday night. It was dark and you hit something. You just assumed it was a deer. You said you couldn't see what or who it really was so you just pushed it or her to the side of the road so no one else would hit it…or her. It could be Miley, Nick. You could've killed your own wife." Kevin told him, piecing the facts together._

And one day, you wake up in your brother's house…

"_Nick? You awake?" Joe asked, lightly shaking him. Lilly appeared in the door way._

"_Is he awake hun?" She asked. _

He takes you to the police station...

"_Mr. Jonas, I'm sorry but you are, right now our number one suspect on the person who killed your wife." _

And you don't know what to do…

_Nick buried his face in his hands as he sat on the stairs. _

So you do the only thing you can do to not feel the pain and hurt any more...

_Nick stood on the edge of the bridge ready to jump, but the image of Miley filled his mind._

"_Nick, I love you. Forever and always." Miley whispered as Nick stroked her hair._

"_I love you too Miles." _

"_Can you promise me something?" _

"_What?" Nick asked._

"_That if anything happens to one of us, we won't mourn over the loss of each other. We'll be happy and continue with our lives for Destiny." _

"_I promise." _

Will that be enough to stop you, or will you end your life?

**I really like this idea actually!!**

**So, vote in your review! Choose one of the 10. You can vote for ****2**** stories only. And then I'll number it down to the last 2-3 and choose which one will be easiest for me to write.**

**Get voting!! Now! **


	11. Next Story!

**Hey!! So, the story I'll do next (After IM's and Questions) is…Looking for Love!!!! YAY!!!!!! **

**Ok, so I also got a lot for The Bet. And guess what?! I'm going to maybe do that one too. So, go to my youtube channel. The link is on my profile. Then subscribe to me. The trailer will be out sometime this week. Whichever of the 3 trailers I'm uploading, I'll do that one. So if you want The Bet, subscribe and comment there. **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. And sorry this took so long. **

**-Jordan **


	12. READ READ READ

**Hey. Um, if you guys didn't know, I'm going to be writing Looking for Love soon. And just wanted to tell you,**

_**Go to my youtube page [link on profile, youtube username is **__**xoLivetoLaugh**__**] and subscribe if you want to read The Bet. **_

**Yes, I'm uploading and making the series there. The trailer is already there. **

**So, see ya. **


End file.
